what took you so long silly )
by yaoiloverboy760
Summary: just to best friends figuring out what they mean to eachother umm ya classic guy sticks up for the outcast and they become best d watch them become more than friends. shota yaoi verry smutty read only if ya like yaoi lol umm not sure if one shot yet but if ya want chapter 2 just ask oh ya and remember NORMALITY IS TRUE INSANITY!


about a year ago i was in jr high and sitting in the back of the class next to another student i wasnt new but i never realy had friends,but today is a good day there was a new kid and i was deturmaned to make a new friend.

"class we have a new student,roy, roy introduce youself to the class."ms.k said cheerfully.

"uh hi im roy williams"he said quietly to the 8th grade class.

ms.k sat down at her desk and looked at the seating chart and told him to sit 2 rows in front of me.i watched as he timidly walked to his seat,he was dressed in tight pants and a jacket with long sleevs,his long dark brown hair hides his light green eyes sits down and puts his back pack on the back of the seat,and there he sat for the next few weeks i never got the courage to try to talk to him but people started to pick on him andit irritated me but i was to weak so i just put my headphones and blared the music and tried to drown out the sound of my in class one day the kid next to me and was telling me romors about roy and he started to throw trash at him and when the bell rung for lunch he put a piece of paper on his back reading "HI IM A FAGIT" and i snaped i ripped it off his back and turned to the culpruit and lost it.

"why dont you just fucking leave him alone man he hasnt done a thing to you why dont you get a fucking life outside of tryng to make yourself look and feel better by picking on somone whos difrent from you"i pushed him down and took the kid by the hand and stormed off with him towards the pi\rincipals office so they wouldnt try to fight us. when we finaly stoped i whiped my eyes in my rage i began to looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"what took you so long silly-"he said with his soft voice cracking also on the verge of tears"thank you."and he hugged me tightly as if i was an old ever since then we were best friends roy and adam the two quiet kids that would walk home together sharing headphones listening to the depressong rock too loud to drown out the world,the straight a students that sat in the back of the class and finished there work faster than anyone else and the weird kids that would sit with eachother during lunch and walk the track in pe they were complete loners but they had eachother now in present day we were our first month into being freshmans in high school both of our birthdays were in spring so we were both 14 for a few months. the more time we spent together the more we bacame like best friends until it seemed we became one persom it got to the point where people couldnt say one name without saying the other and we liked it that way we allways though that as long as we had eachother we would never be alone and unlike usial friends we never wanted to be away from eachother we never got sick of eachother we spent the night over at eachothers houses almost every night anbd after school we would go get somthing to eat then go to one of our houses his mom was a single newly divorced lesbian and my parents were old fassioned snooty republicans and couldnt stand his mom or the fact their son was hanging out with such an unpopular kid but they loved me even if they didnyt showe it half the time.

we were doing our usial thing after school sitting in the grass under the big palm tree in the front of the school positioned right in moddle of the security office and the principals office so as to be in ther most opritune position if any discrepincies were to occur,listening to system of a down sharing the headphones as he laid his head on my stomach and both our eyes were closed leting the warm sun kiss our skin as the clouds rolled acrossed the gloomy october sky when he looked up at me and turned my ipod down a ittle so i could hear him.

"were just friends right?"

"no were best friends right?"

"ya but .. were not ...- never mind forget i said somthing."

"... hay you can say anything to me but i dont wana push you so when ever you feel comfertable teling me just know ill be here. :)" he allways would stop halfway through his sentences and picking them up later so i learned to let him have his thinking time.

we got up and walked to the drug store and shared a cup of ice cream on the way to his house we went to his house because we could have more privacy seeing how his mom worked alot and never made us come out of the room exept for dinner because she cherished the little time she got with her only son but other than that we laid on his bed talking or zonign out listening to our music or ,less likely,doing the weeks night after dinner we get ready for bed and and were laying in bed together with pandora playing in the background as we laid there not tired enough for sleep but not awake enough to get out of bed when he spoke again not bothering to look at me in the pitchblack room.

"were not gay are we i mean everyone calls us fags because of how often were together..."

"no i mean neither one of us has had a girlfriend but its just because were not popular and we dont waqnt some shallow chick just to fit in."

"... ok"

and with that he got close to me almost cudeling with me which was a little weird especialy after the conversation we had just had but i just blew it off and hugged him andlaid close to him and drifted to sleep like that with the dull hum of ac/dc and his moms tv in the next woke to the alarm at 7:30 and he was fully cuddling me and i squirmed out of his delicate arms and covered him back up when i went to go take a stumbled into the bathroom as i was just starting to brush my teeth after my shower so i was just in my towel as per our usial routine and he jumped in the shower while i got dressed and we headed out to our usial route to the 7/11 for our half cofee half hot chocolate thaat we shred every morning and we went to our first period class and had our usial day exept roy was quieter then usial all our way to my house i finaly asked him.(cofee and hot chocolate is called a cadaliac)

"umm so dude whats up you havent said a word to me all day."all i got in reply was a shrug.i stoped and stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes"hay seriously are you ok i feel like your mad at me or somthing."

"no no im not mad im just...'' he averted his eyes from mine looking everywere exept at me"im just feeling confuzeled nothing to worry about silly." he said with a fake smile and he ran forward riping the headphone out of my ear."cumon your parents dont like it when we take to long to get home." he said tryng to change the subject but i was willing to if only to make him feel ok.

"madraypadray the prodigal sonshave made their triumphant return!"i said loudly as we went into the door but i knew they wernt home yet but it was force of habit that i did so went straight to my room to drop off our school stuff and he went to the kitchen to microwave something to eat and i got out the tea and started to boil sat in my room on my bed with the light off watching "requem for a phantom" one of our favorite animes while we waited for the next episode of the walking dead to come on he was basicly in my lap the whole episode he seemed to be getting closer and closer to me but speaking less and less once the episode finished we turned on the tv and waited when i decided to ask him again.

"dude whats up i keep feeling like i did somthing why wont you talk to me?"

its nothing im just feeling quiet today"

"but you allways talk to me and but you not acting like your mad but at the same time you are i know it doesnt make any sence but thats how i feel."

"im not mad i told you im just feeling confuzeled"

"about what?"

"... nothing dont worry about it,its nothing."

"no if it was nothing you would have said somthing allready just tell me ya dits"

"its just ..."and with that he did somthing i had never expected him to i felt next was unexplainable it was shocking in every sense of the lips tasted of chewed cheeks and the pizza we had for lunch and his tound had the consistancy of milk and a strawbarry cut in alf it was firm yet soft and sweet but as soon as i realized what was going on i hear a shriek that sounded like a banshee was being slain with a rusty machette

"what the fuck get the fuck off my son you fag"my mother said lunging at us throwing roy off the bed and onto the floor my dad wasw hot on her trails to take him by the arm and dragging him outside and into his car and just like that he was down the road with my dad screaming at him saying he was never alound back here or to hang out with his son.

"mom what the hell was that for."

"i didnt raise a fag and he dosnt need to be forcing you into being some aids having gay guy, you listen to me your a christian fags go to hell you dont want to go to hell do you"

"no but-"

"nope non of the hethan talk no more hanging out with that boy you hear me"

"mom im not-"

"DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"yes mother"i said with a heavy next morning i felt naked without him next to pillow stilled smelled like the conditioner he used on his sholder length dark chocolate hair.i trudged my way to school and first period came and he didnt show he never the day went on i still didnt see him.i didnt see him for another few days until saterday morning he and his mom pulled into our driveway and his mom steped out and went straight to the door and pounded on his door as he sat sollen in the passanger side.i peeked out my window and our eyes met and his face was red with tears and next few hourswere filled with hate and discust screamed out of our parents mouths finaly his mom left and he was next few days we saw eachother at school but we no longer talked or listened to music together or went to get our cadalac in the morning no now we were just 2 seperate didnt have any other friends or anything we did that we didnt do life seemed to come to a screaching halt and spiral downwards to depression.i began to act out at school ,not showing up, breaking windows, geting suspended,smoking weed, anything to fill the hold in which roy had squirmed into and was sudenly ripped out of. finaly i had enough i showed up to his house in the middle of the night and i climbed into his bedroom and shook him awake angrely.

"wake the fuck up roy"i said kicking his bed and he lurched up and saw me stoned eyes red and fists tightened.i felt like beating his ass but at the same time i just wanted to break down and cry and hug him and just go back to the way they simply placed his hand on my fist and pulled me into bed with him and i cried as we laid there in the dark,he whiped my eyes and wispered in my ear.

"what took you so long silly."

and with that i huged him and held him tightly againsed me never wanting to let him i lay there cryng into my bestfriends sholder his mom walked in and froze at the door.i jumped up ready for her to yell at me and drag me out but all she did was hug me and run her fingers throu my short blond hair.

"its ok hunny you dont have to feel so abandoned"she pulled back and kneeled down,as she was 6'2 in her heels,and looked me in the eyes"whatever it is that you to have hold on to it i know your not your parents so all ther hatefull things they said to me us dosnt reflect you."and with that she kissed my forhead and walked out of the room.i just craweled back into bed with roy and we cuddled all night just enjoying the closness after so long spent away from the harsh reality of morning came they were awoken by his parents storming in the room and draging him out of bed with a screaming lesbian in their ear.(that sounds like a drink xD) and another whole day of screaming and preaching was in next day we met at school and we hardly even talked about anything other than in school stuff or our usial anime/tv chat but once the day ended my parents would be waiting for me and would steal me away and i would have to suffer until the next day but after a few weeks of that my parents found out we were spening time with eachother at school so they called me into the den one night.

"son we need to talk can you sit?"

i nodded,rarly was i ever in this chair it was the chair i had to sit in when my parent were upset with me but today would change the corse of my life forever.

"we know you have been hanging out with that fag-"

"dont fucking say that hes my best friend"i barked at them in a tone i had never used it was assertive and sturn.

"dont you raise your voice and let us finish you ungratefull brat ,look were taking you out of school no son of ours will become some little homo just because some heathens want to give you aids-"

i had had enough i barked even louder at them"shut your fucking mouths you ignorint backwoods rednecks hes not some satanic devil worshiper hes just confused and for you to to do this this is not loving your naborh how can you call yourselfs christian and hate somone like that"with that i ran up stairs and slamed my door and pushed my bed in front of it threw in my pantera cd in my big stereo and played it at fullblast and screamed along with the lyrics until my voice gave out and my head was banging like the drummer from rush (neil pert) was playing in my head and i smoked weed in the house cursing my parents.

the next few days were all of the same thing until they broke down my door and riped the stereo out of the wall and threw a piece of paper at me that read rebirth accadamy ,a sexual alignment summer military camp.

"what the fuck is this shit?!"

"were sending you to a straight camp we didnt raise some dick loving pagen!"

"you know what i think of this"i rolled it up and set it on fire with my lighter.

my dad smacked me across the face and put the fire out and they walked back out and threw the door at the hole so they didnt have to look at me and i just put my headphones in and turned them all the way up and dlighting a joint his parents just ignored him for the next 3 days until the summer vacation came they walked in he had hardly moved he didnt even go to school and only ate once didnt shower or change he just sat there and blanked parents came into his room and pulled his headphones out of his ears.

"hay start packing your stuff you have 3 hours untill the bus gets here."was all his dad said then they turned around and left,his mother in tears and he just jumped up and jumped out of the window and down the road to he got to his house he walked in the front door without nocking and went straight to roys room and he brpke down.

"roy there sending me away to some straight camp!"i said with fresh tears in my eyes

he looked up at me and smiled happy to see me"hay dude you look like shit-he got up and hugged me."so what just think of it as time away from them."

"but i dont want to be away from you"heartbreak in my voice all he did was hug me and hum softly along with the music."how long are you going to be gone?"

"i dont know i think the whole summer but i dont want to leave for 2 months and not see you,we havent been apart for more than a week for more than a year."i said clutching his clock seemed to be my enemy as the minutes passed by my time with him shrank and i could feel myself start to panic i just wanted to live here with him and never leave.

we were laying down when i herd my dads truck pull up into the driveway.i held him tighter and he held me as tight.

"dont worry ill be here when you get back i promise."he held out his pinkie and it took it and we with our pinkies together swund our thumbs up and let go of our pinkies and formed our fingers into a wipeed my eyes and looked me in the eyes.

my dad walked in and grabed me by the rist and pulled me away from roy i did the only thing i could think of i turned and balled my fist and swung as hard as i could.i opened my eyes and he was on the ground dazed.i quickly turned around to a shocked roy and hug him and i pulled my dad up and we walked out.

"see ya later adam :)"i could tell his smile wasnt genuine he was devistated beond belief. and with that i was gone to be drilled with religion and people tryng to force me straight,i wasnt even sure what i was how could they all be so mean but after a month of living in the bunks with other guys being forced straight we began to open up to eachother and i met a guy named james and we had become friends,well less friends more just someone be with to partner up with and to ignore everyone else with.

"so we finaly got through our first month were that much closer to going home"the older boy said to me he had just turned 18 but when he came he was still 17 he had came out to his parents and they did the same thing my parents did but we had found comfert in eachother.

"i know i cant wait untill we can go home i miss roy..."i said to him i hardly spoke of him because i was afraid of what the counselers might say.

"oh ya your friend from back home, were you to together?"

"no were just bestfriends but my parents walked in on us kissing and sorta assumed...you know somthing funny ive completly forgoten about that kiss."i said blushing lightly remembering the soft feel of his toung againsed leaned close to me and kissed me.i backed up and looked at him puzzeled.

"what are you doing what if our counseler walked in on that he would put us in seperate cabins and-"i was interupted again with his lips againsed mine i fought a little but he was pulled me off the top bunk and sat me on the bottem with him and continued kissing me.

"there all in the mess hall still remember-he grined and kissed me on my neck softly pressing his chest againsed head began to spin and my face got leaned me down and kissed my color bone,with his right hand he ran his hand hown my side and griped my ass pulling my waist into his i could feel myself getting into it i couldnt think straight i had never had somone other that roy this close to me. james pushed his hand up my shirt and pulled my shirt off,and with that a trail of burning kisses down to my hips he looked up at me and smiled."looks like the vergin is exited ;)"

i shook my head but he could tell i was my body betrayed me and his hand found its way down my pants and pushed his hand into my boxers and i felt his warm hand touching me,it was almost to much i had never done anything like this with anyone especialy a guy i had only touched myself once but didnt find much appeal in slicked the precum againsed my head and kissed me softly.i pulled off his shirt and he pressed his bare chest againsed mine,i felt warm all over as he started to stroke my cock slowly.i mouned softly in his ear as i thought of how i pictured this moment i was with a girl and in my own apartment i had never imagined i would be with an older guy at straight camp.

"uncut nice, do you want to see mine?"he asked wispering in my ear still stroking me slowly,with his free hand he unbottenes his pants taking my hand and putting it in his pants and i felt his hard cock in my hand and immidiatly blushed feeling the precum againsed my palm,i could feel that he wasnt circumsized as grinned feeling my timid hand start to rub againsed the shaft of his much larger pulled his pants down and pulled mine to my knees and laid his ontop of mine,we were base to base and his reached my bellybutton a full 3 or more inches more than mine i blushed looking away when he put his fingers on my shin and looked at me smiling."dont worry when you get older itl get bigger."

a few minutes later we were both completly naked and grinding into eachother fevershly making out groping eachother and enjoying every inch of backed away as i could feel myself about to be finished i wasnt sure if i could cum or not but if i could im sure i was about to,he looked at ma caringly.

"do you want to go further?"

"what do you mean further?"i looked at him confused how did two guys even have sex i mean i liked everything so far but i didnt even know what more we could i knew how a guy and a girl would but ...

"oh hunny you dont even know im sorry here let me show you."and he started to suck on his fingers,slobering all over them and going down towards my cock but he didnt stop he went to my butt and smeared the seliva on my ass slipping in his middle finger to the second nuckle and i imidiatly clinched up breathing in sharply,he wiggled his finger againsed the walls of my ass and i felt him sink his finger in deeper and soon enough he found a spot inside of me that absolutly drove me knew exactly when he found it because i mouned and he had to kiss me so as not to alert everyone in the wrigeled in a second finger and the pain kicked in i could feel my ass stretching and the pain shot up my back but it was quickly followed with imence pleasure,after a few more minutes of this he was able to have both fingers in easyly.

"that seems like enough,ready?"he said with a smile

"r-ready for what?" what more could their be everything thus far was all new to me could there realy be more i was eager for more but wasnt sure- oh wait no he wasnt thinking

"AAAHHHH-" he quickly covered my mouth with his lips as i mouned into his mouth,it felt like he had shoved a baseball bat inside of me, when i finaly opened my eyes he was staring at me endearingly

"im not even halfway in but dont worry when its all the way in itl feel a whole lot better trust me."he took my hands and held them in his interlocking our fingers and kissed me and i knew what was one quick buck of his hips his full 8 1/2 inches were filling me deep and pressed right againsed the same magical spot and i mouned loudly again griping his hands hard and we sat their for a minute or so until the pain had subsided and i felt nothing but the strange urge to poop... weird

"you okay hun?"he said sweetly

"y-yeah i- i think so"i exhaled roughlyas he pulled back slowly and back in hitting the same spot over and over again as he slowly rocked his hips into mine.i grited my teeth and mouned it was a mosochists dream pain and pleasure allthroughout my body(even if i wasnt a masochist)i was just getting in to it when what had been building up inside of me for the passed 14 and a half years unleashed its self, i came all over myself but he didnt stop he kept going picking up the pace but as far as i was concearned i was willing to let him continue until it was the next day as long as it meant the pleasure wouldnt stop but he tensed up and got rough with his rocking and he started to slam into me and my eyes widened and i rocked my hips into his and i could feel as he pushed into me one final time and released his warm seed in me and he pulled out letting the cum leak out of me and he laid next to me panting. we cuddled for all of 3 seconds before the alarm for the after dinner hike/bible reading so we jumped up and got dressed in a hurry and went out. the next four weeks we didnt do it again we didnt even kiss we just hung out like we had done before and i was fine with it,i couldnt sit without wincing for the next 2 days but soon we arived apon our final 4 days which were given to us as free time so everyone just relaxed and started to packup their non-esencials and our final day james gave me his number.

"if ya ever need anything ,and i mean anything, call me k?

"mk!"i nodded smiling up at him and hugged him quickly as we were all ushered on to the charter bus.

my first day back i went straight to roys and burst through the door and went straight to his room and practicly kicked the door down.

"ROOOOYYYYYY-, oh i uh"my heart stoped my dad was the only one in the room with his arms crossed

"cumon were going home were moving across town and its not up for discussion."he said sturnly.i couldnt believe it 2 whole months away from my best friend and i still couldnt see him i couldnt take it and more i turned and ran i didnt know where i was going but all i knew was i had to get away and fast.i felt my dads firm grasp around my rist and i turned and swung only this time i didnt get luck i only managed to piss him off and he threw me down and started yelling at me and all i could see was roys mom looking mortified and yelling into a screaming match continued on untill there was a knock at the door and police red and blue lights outside they immiaditly tackeled my dad and cuffed him and roys mother scooped me up hugging me tightly roy was behind her and he hugged wasnt how i wanted our first meeting after so long to go but i was happy to see him. the police left with my dad and roys mom (portia) had sat down and started to make us some tea. i speant the night there and my mom came to the house the next day in tears didnt knock she just walked in and hugged me from behind. i jumped up confused.

"hunny im so sorry i wanted to bring you home after a week but you father wouldnt let it i... i know theres nothing i can say for you to forgive me but your my son i will allways love no matter what you dad loves you to but you have to understand were just as confused as you so please just give me time to adjust im sure your father will come around soon so please come home and we can forget the past 3 months didnt even happen i promise everything wil go back to normal."she said with tears in her eyes

"actualy im sorry but i think he should stay here for a few more nights these two havent seen eachother for far to long let them have time to catch up but i promise ill bring him back before school starts back up in a week just give him time ok?"

"okay i guess that would be for the best..."she kissed my forhead and left without another word.

"thanks for that i wasnt even sure what to say"i say still in a daze

"no problem hun ^^" she smiled and walked to the door"well i have to head to work ok dont wreck the house and dont let anyone in got it?"

"yes"

"got it ma"

we say at the same time. we finaly did what we were waiting for so long to we both ran to his room turned off the lights and put in our headphones and listened to our usial music,later we did our usial anime/tv marathon and we had alot to catch up on, then pigged out on his cooking roy was an excilent chef especialy for his age,then we finaly got in our jammys when his mom got home we all had dinner and went back to his room and we snuggeled closely listening to our was so nice to be "our" instead or "mine".we fell asleep cuddeling close i wraped my arm around his held my hand and nuzzeled into me,i wasnt sure if we were anything more that friends but i was sure of one thing i loved this guy more than anyone else would understand so i was willing to risk it all.i slowly lowered my hand to his crotch and pulled his waist into mine and it felt so good grinding my hips into his.i slowly turned him around and kissed his sleeping lips he opened his eyes slowly and looked at me as i smiled and kissed him smiled interlacing our fingers and sweetly kissed me back.

"roy d-..do you love me?"i asked quietly not wanting to sound weird

"of corse silly what took you so long to find out,ive been in love with you this entire time."he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

i couldnt help it i wanted him so badly after i had learned what it meant to want more there was only one person i wanted to be with after that.i kissed him tryng to remember all the things i had done with james.i slid my hand into his pj shorts and rubbed his cock kissing him imiadiatly responded with a moun and he clutched my arm.

"w-what are you doing adam?"he asked blushing

"i learned somthing at straight camp it feels great trust me."i say tryng not to change the mood, so i kiss him pulling his shorts down to his blushed and closed his eyes feeling the cold air hit his bear skin.i get on top of him and pull off my shirt and snake my fingers up his and pulls it off easyly.i was nervous of what was coming next mostly because the last(and first)time i had done this i was on ...the recieving end.(no pun intended)

-i lowered down leaving a burning trail of kisses on his neck then chest and down to his hips and was now licking him softly on his head,he leaned his head back and wraped his legs around my waist mouning softly. i started to suck him as much as i could but everytime i tryed to take the whole thing in like james i gaged so i decided to just take as much as i could without gaging, roy clutched the bed and tightened his legs which meant only one thing.i quickly pulled away and roy grouned and looked up at me.

"why did you stop that felt great /" he said with a blush covering his face

"i have better stuff planed trust me itl be worth it ;) "i said kissing his soft lips brushing his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes i start to suck on my fingers and coat them in my slober and go down to his enterance and rub the seliva on and in his ass, i slip one finger in him and he arches his chest sucking in breath fast.

"w-wait it feels funny ..oh yes right there."he said relieved

i knew i had found the same spot that james had found in me and i couldnt help but grin as he writhed under the feel of my second finger in him stretching him out and rubing againsed that oh so sweet spot. as soon as i felt like i had stretched him enough i pulled my fingers out and yet again got a responce from my squirmy best friend.

"adaammm quit teasing me :("he pouted looking at me

in responce i pulled my pjs down and my hard cock was all ready for the next step, i was glad it was dark so he didnt have to see how small i was but he wasnt bigger but i guess seeing james' made me feel realy small but i pushed the thought out of my mind i was now with this boy that had been there with me through everything and i loved him and i wanted to share this moment with him so badly. i interlaced our fingers and kissed him leting my toung slide in his mouth and wrestle with his, i rubbed my cock againsed his ass and he mouned in my mouth.i knew what was coming next so i deepened our kiss and slide my cock half way in him not wanting to hurt him but all the responce i got was a moun and seeing his eyes roll back,heh maby im prety good at this.i pulled away from the kiss long enough for him to nod and drag me back into the pationate kiss we shared, and with that i slowly but not to slow pushed myself into him all the way recieving a long quiet moun in response.i felt like melting being inside him,i sudenly realized what i had wanted wit him so long,not just sex but to connect to him more than anyone ever could.i kissed him and felt myself close allready so i waited a little longer.

"adam you can move im ok"he said smiling sweetly at me

"okay."i returned the smile and slowly started to pull out tryng to imitate james' rythem but failing horribly, but roy didnt seem to care so i continued with my speratic pace. we kept going untill we were both on the edge and finaly we were both sparten kicked off the edge and we both came at the same time it was like we were conected right down to our senses.i laid down ontop of him and felt the warm slick cum againsed my skin from his stomach and we laid there panting like a couple of dogs in the sun and all he could say to me before we fell asleep while i was still in him was.

"mmm what took you so long silly"


End file.
